Faith Reversed
by Algum ser
Summary: What if Sammy had been the one hurt on Faith episode  first season . What would happend? Christmas Present for COLD KAGOME!


A/N: This is a Christmas present to COLD KAGOME, who is a very faithful reviewer and a person that I admire very much!

This is my little thanks and just making her request a real thing.

Hope you like it, girl.

~o~

Dean had only one thing is his head he had to find some way to help his little brother. Sam had to get better, no matter what happened.

They had been hunting a Rawhead and Sam had been electrocuted because of his haste to save the children. He had been so focused on the children that he didn't pay attention to the water at his feet. However, that little lack of attention, was now costing Sammy's life.

Dean was in the waiting room, expecting the doctor to come with good news. He couldn't stand the thought of his little brother dying. Dying because Dean hadn't been quick enough, hadn't been smart enough and hadn't been able to save his brother.

It was his responsibility and now he had to live with his guilt of never being good enough to protect his little brother.

Dean quickly got up when he saw the doctor pass through the door, coming in his direction. His face said pretty much everything, his brother had died. But Dean had to wait for a confirmation, he couldn't just jump to conclusions.

"Dean, we did everything we could…"

"Is he dead?" Dean had to keep himself from crying.

"Now, Dean, his heart has suffered a lot and we don't know how much time he has, but he isn't dead. We're keeping him as comfortable as we can, but there's nothing else we can do for him."

Dean world quickly faded. His life was his little brother, and not having him by his side hurt too much to even think about. Sure, Sammy had gone to Stanford, but he was alive. He was a visit away, a phone call away, not DEAD, not unreachable.

"Does he know he's dying?" How could he tell his baby brother that he was dying because of his big brother's fault? His hero's fault?

"We thought it would be better if he heard from you."

Dean walked into his brother's room, preparing himself for what he would see and what he would have to tell his brother. But no amount of preparing actually prepared him for what would happen, what Sammy would do.

"Hey, Dean…" His voice was weak, weaker than it had ever been. "I know I'm dying."

Dean couldn't cry, he had to be strong for his little brother. And either way, he still wouldn't give up, he would find a way to keep his brother alive.

"How can you say that? I'm not letting you die. There must be something we can do…"

"Dean, I just draw the short straw. We always knew that if we kept on hunting we wouldn't die of old age…It's…It's just me first…"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT? You're not suppose to die, Sammy…If anything, ME or DAD, NEVER, not ever, you!"

"Dean, why you? Why dad? We're all equals, we all had the…" and he slept before he could finish saying anything.

Dean wasn't the strongest one with research, but no matter what he had to do, he would find a way to save his brother's life.

He got out of Sammy's room, grabbed his phone and tried to call their father. Maybe he would know what to do…And if he didn't…He had to say goodbye to his youngest.

No…No…Goodbyes were not a possibility, he would find a way to save Sam.

"Dad…something happened…Sammy…Sammy is dying…I need you, Dad…He needs you too. Please, please, come. Maybe…there's something we can do…"

Hours passed and his dad didn't show up. Didn't call, either.

He got back to Sammy's room. And the little pain in the ass little brother was getting out of bed.

"What you're doing?"

"If I'm gonna die, I'm sure as hell not gonna die somewhere where the nurses aren't even hot…Wouldn't you tell me that, situations reversed?"

"You're not me…I'm going to try to find something to heal you up, and you're going to stay there, like a good little brother."

"When have I ever…" He winced, the movements pulling his muscles "been…a good little brother?" He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Never…but, Sammy…please…"

"Look, let's make a deal, alright?"

"What kind of a deal? The deal where you stay where I tell you to, and I'll find some way to help you? That's the best deal we can make."

"I'll help you research, but if I have to die, I don't want to die in an old bed in a hospital no one knows me…Let's just go to motel room…"

Dean accepted that deal, and both brother came back to the motel. Dean was fluffing Sam's pillows, messing with his phone, and reading as many books as he could. It had been already a day, and no answer from his father, no clue.

Sam, in the other hand, could feel the desperation his brother was feeling…And if Sam was sincere with himself, he'd know that he was desperate too. Sam had always been scared of dying, not knowing what came next.

His body, every single hour that passed, became more exhausted. He would grab a book, but he would sleep before he even got half way through it. His eyes were always aching and his heart was always beating in an irregular rhythm, and Sam always thought that his time was coming.

If Sam had one regret, one at all, it was that he would be leaving his big brother. Who would hunt with Dean and have his back? He only wished his father could be here…But then again, his father said that he should never come back if he left…Maybe his father wished he had died.

"I got a lead, let's go…"

Dean packed everything and tucked his little brother in the car. He drove like a dying man trying to survive, he drove like a dying man trying to breathe.

He had to save his little brother. And soon they got to the place they had to be.

"Man, did you bring me to a damn festival?" Sammy said, trying to make fun.

"You're going to see a preacher…The research said he was the real deal, he'd save you. He'd cure you."

Sammy went. Sammy was cured…Sammy was now feeling guilty…Somebody had died because of HIM, because HE didn't watch his own back on the hunt.

"It's not your fault…You didn't know what was happening…You thought he was the real deal…We thought so…"

"No…YOU THOUGHT SO…YOU DRAGGED ME…Now, I have killed Mom, Jess and this guy…And Layla…How can you be near me?"

"You're my little brother and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

He nights that followed were nightmares all over again. Now, Sam would scream about Layla, about the preacher and his wife. Dean had no idea what he had to do to help Sam get over it. His little brother was killing himself all over again.

"NO, DAD, PLEASE"

Oh, yeah, it also had the part about Dad…He would wake up begging for their Dad. There was nothing Dean could do…Not even his voice was making Sam feel better. And even though Dean didn't like it…They had to go through a chick flick moment, for Sam's sake.

"So, do you want to tell me what you're dreaming about?"

"Sure…Lollipops and candy cakes"

"Sammy, what you've been dreaming about Dad?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Sam, answer me, right now!"

"I…I know you called Dad…He didn't come…Is it because he hates me, Dean?"

"Dad doesn't hate you, Sammy…Why would you think that?"

"Because…He didn't come…If it had been you, he'd be here…Maybe he knows…"

"Knows what, Sam?"

"Knows that I killed Mom, Jess…Layla…Knows that people around me dies…Maybe he wanted me to die…"

"SAMMY, SHUT UP! You have no idea what you're talking about…Maybe Dad is on a hunt and he can't talk, didn't know anything about you being in the hospital, but dad doesn't hate you. He loves you!"

Sammy kept on crying, but after that night he never had a nightmare about his Dad again. Sure, Dean and Sammy had a lot to go through, but they would do it together, as the brother's they've always been and always would be.

And Sam would never know how wrong he was; John wouldn't have come for either of them.

~o~

A/N: Hey, hopefully, you liked it…Hopefully you'll leave me a review!

COLD KAGOME, this one is for you, okay, lady? Sorry for the delay, wanted to post it yesterday, but got caught up in the other one-shot that I already posted…

Merry Christmas you ALL!

Please, give a writer a BIG present, REVIEW!


End file.
